You Gave Me Freedom, I Gave You My Heart
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: He saved her from her captivity, saved her from the others, how could she not fall for him, but does he like her for her or for what she is? and why is everyone trying to keep her from him? will they ever be together? Bankotsu X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any of the Inyuasha characters just Aimi~!!! Enjoy~!!!  
~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**

She's some sort of dog demon, she has nice big doggy ears set nicely on the sides of her head. Her tail is long, seeming endless. A feel from her tail or ears makes people want to keep her for there own. She can transform into a nice big wolf-like demon, which she is in most the time since humans like to capture her, some even try to kill her trying to take her fur, but none succeed. In her regular form she has short, choppy cut hair that s white like Inuyasha's, glowing lavender eyes can captures any ones gave in both forms. She doesn t where a special kimono or anything, white and purple-ish pink.  
Her personality varies towards most humans she has nothing but pure hate because of what they did to her. Towards most high demon she has nothing but respect. She's very submissive to those she doesn t know or trust. Thanks to her dog ness she seeks companionship of any raise as long as there good to her. She s a amazing jumper despite what she appears. She s more cat like then dog like most times. She love being high up. She finds as she travel that more and more humans just want her dead, most trying to kill her by them self. Thanks to little children who are to innocent to hurt bring her food in most villages. She fights with her speed and scythe but she s never kill any human nor demons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She's in her cage again, same cold hard floor, same huge thick bars, same nauseating smell, same little light, and the same salty human scents. This was her usual day being locked up in her cage being feed slop. She weren t the only demon locked in this zoo oh no there were others. Hideous looking ones. Some with seven eyes, some with no hair, others just plain stunk. The only other female in the little circus was the leaders wench who fed them all. Once in a while she'd take her out and walk her but not lately. She was pregnant with the lord and leader's child. She was the only thing that talk to her. Finally being bored out of her skull, she lay there waiting for the next showing. That s what this bastard did with her. Showed her off to a bunch of men. Some offered to buy her but he always refused. Finally she heard the top door open. Raising to her feet, she get ready to die a little more inside. The lord came in with the same clothing on that he wore EVERYDAY. Same reacky smell. This time he brought a ugly ass human with him. Short fat and smelt worse then the lord. The human stops at her cage staring at her, with his jaw dropped drooling slightly.

"how much?" he manage to say. Rolling her eyes she turn to the lord waiting for him to say she weren t for sale. The ugly human turns waiting mouth still open.

"I ll be letting her go to the highest bitter." the lord spoke as if he planned this all out in his head, which was unlikely since he never thought. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. Not realizing she ran over to the cage door and start trashing around. as you can see she still has plenty of life in her." the ugly human nods trying to grab her hands throw the bars. Quickly and swiftly she avoid him waiting for the lord to speak again.

"I ll give you 1000" the ugly man said pulling out a pouch. The lord laughed loudly making the ugly one look at him.

"I could get at least 5000 for her." the ugly human growls putting the pouch away glaring all the while. She sigh sitting down. The lord leads the man out not even taking a glance at any one else. As the day went by the lord brought more and more men to see her, some that she d seen in the past. Finally the day was done and she could finally sleep. She woke to the lord pounding on her cage door shouting. She rose as he lets guards in closing the door quickly. bring her outside." her heart skipped a beat finally after nearly three months she could see the out side world. and don t let any of the bidders touch her" the guards nod putting chains on her neck, hands and feet. Growling after figuring out his plan she fought the guards all the way. In the end they were able to pull her onto a stage in her animal form. The crowd awed and oowd as her fur sparkled in the morning light. Some little kids came to the front row trying to pet her but the guards pushed them away. Finally the lord came on stage with his lover.....well one of them, not the girl who fed you. this my friends is a rare breed. She's been human raised her whole life so she wont give you any trouble. She could be a pet to your kids, a guard to your home, or even a lover." he spoke with his eyes close and his hand pointed his way. shall we start the bidding?"

"if she's so great why are you getting rid of her?" she heard a man's voice, what a surprise, shout making the lord smile big.

"I m glad you ask kind sir. You see many of my lovers are expecting baby's soon so I want to get rid of her before hand. See she's been very protective over things she likes and kids are one of them. So you see I don t want her escaping and taking a baby." again his eyes stayed closed. now let us begin, shall we start it at..."

"1000" she heard in the crowd for the first time a women voice. Hoped filled her heart but she knew she wouldn t win. Another voice spoke then another and another all men. Sadly her heart fell to the ground. The bidding finally was up to 6500 and as someone came to claim her, a explosion set every one in alarmed. The next thing she knew, the stage she was standing on exploded sending her and her new owner flying. The human, no older then his early twenties, hung onto her chain as they both hit the ground. In the distance she could make out a group of people headed their way, only really make out a really tall form. The group slowly made there way towards the crowd as they all scattered screaming.

"you demon! Protect your new owner. I command you." the young human said trying to sound unafraid but fail. She sigh raising to her feet, but she turn to him frowning.

"i am not a animal for humans to command especially ones so weak." she finally spoke for the first time in a real long time., ripping her chains free, she headed off on her way but the human stopped her.

"I paid for you, you will listen to ME he growled grabbing her chains again. This time she didn t have to rip it from him. Shots were heard and the smell of gun power was smelt as he fell to the ground. Searching for what it was, she finds a pretty big demon with a gun for a hand. As she stares she was barely were able to miss getting hit with claws. Jumping into the air looking around, she see the whole village destroyed.....she were the only one left. Looking down just in time she sees who was trying to attacking her. A human looking creature with hand claws he, she can only assume, made. Again he comes at her as she lands and again she jumps, this time though a sword like thing came flying at you. Luckily she dogged it landing on the metal guy. He makes a weird gash sound as he tries to get her off. Again the claw guy comes at her. Dodging everything, he frowns at her, she sees that there were four around her now. The only one that hadn t attack was a short, toad looking man. Slowly every one backed off as the little one let some gas out of a pipe. Taking a little sniff she figured it wasn t good and jumped away but hit some one. A man dressed in a women's kimono. He smirks lifting his sword. This time she was to close and the snake like sword hit her dead on cutting her arm open. Falling to her knees, as you see its your blood on the blade. This was the first physical pain she d ever felt. Slowly she fell onto her face staring up at all the people, who all gather around her. Slowly they all come into view. As she rose to her feet some laugh.

"so she wants some more" one said with a bandana on his head, dressed in orange armor. She got to her feet, little shocked. Looking at her arm, she brings her other one touching her blood wide eyed as she did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anyone but Aimi~!!!!!enjoy~!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"is this pain i feel?" she asks to no one in particular. They all stop laughing to hear her words." this feeling hurts......." She stares at the blood on her fingers as she bring it in front of her facing the seven people. is this my blood?" she shows them her fingers with the blood as they look at her confused.

"yeah who else's blood would it be?" the middle man asks. He was human she knew by his smell, and yet the others demon and human looked to him. She head nods bringing her fingers to her mouth tasting it. Seconds later her wound starts to glow as it heals. Looking over she pulls her kimono up just enough to see her new scar.

"the pains gone" she states staring standing normal. it vanished" she looks over to the seven people. "you hurt me, then you fix me."

"we didn t do the healing" the one dressed in the women's kimono says raising his sword again. "but i will help with the pain" he lets his sword fly but she dodge with her back turned to them, she stares at her fingers where the blood used to be.

"if not you then who?" again she asks another question. Again the sword comes at her but again she dodge landing in a tree.

"you did" the same man says trying to hit her and again she dodge still looking at her fingers.

"my blood" she states running off before she got hurt again. Running up the road she didn t stop even, though she can hear the ones from her old village, look for her. Ignoring them she finally rest near a river after figuring they'd get bored looking for her. Taking her kimono off she makes her way into the water. Taking in the wonderful feeling of the water on her skin she begin to relax but finds she s not alone. Hearing voices she stays quiet hoping they'd walk by and ignore her.

"she was kind of cute don t you think big brother?" a mans voice again. {is this world made up of only men?} she thought as she waits.

"yes" was all the other said. The voices sounded familiar but she didn t think nothing of it as they pass.

"big brother I really wanted to have more fun. For a women, she was fun" another voice says and this one too sounded familiar. After a little while she figured they left so she jumped out of the water landing next to her clothes, as she put them on again she heard voices but this time she ran. Running straight past one of the men from before, the middle man. Quickly running off before he had a chance to use his halberd on her. She ran straight into there camp seeing the little one with the weird gases sitting down.

"don t mind me" she says running by him. He stood getting ready but she was already gone. The middle man stops in the camp seeing the little guy ready to fight but stops him.

"I have a feeling we'll run into that one again" he says sitting down relaxing as the others soon come back. Her, on the other hand didn t stop running until she hit a village. Only then did she rest but only for a little while waking as the sun came up. She quickly leave before the human woke. The only thing that was awake was the animals. She walked through the village in her animal form. Some of the local dogs try to get her to come by them but she only ignore them. Finally after walking along time she rests in a tree. Waking to someone squealing as they pull her out of a tree. Her eyes open seeing none other then the man in the kimono.

"look big brother." he cuddles you its soooooo soft" she started to squirm trying to get away from him can i keep it?" her eyes show panic as she look over to big brother. He sighs nodding a yes.

"you can keep it only if you feed it, bath it and all the other stuff you do with a pet." he says looking into her eyes. those eyes seem familiar" he clearly got the attention of everyone else.

"it has the same eyes as the girl" the one with the claws says taking a closer look, the big brother nods.

"I think your right Suikotsu, it does.........you think its her pet?" he raises his hand to his chin rubbing it as he draws near her face.

"its my pet now! She can t have it back!" the man holding her says pulling her away from him.

"so what are you going to name it?" he asks going back to where he was.

"ummm........is it a boy or girl?" he asks clueless. She growls trying to get away again, though she was bigger then a average wolf he was still able to hold her. ummm" finally she managed to wiggle free but as she try to run, she run into the big brother s legs. Tumbling backwards she hits her head on his feet. Suikotsu, as she heard his name, tried to slice her throat but Jakotsu quickly came to her aid. "leave him alone" the man quickly picked her up.

"how do you know its a him?" big brother asks again. The man holding her only smiles sweetly.

"because i said so" she get a sweatdrop looking at her new owner for the time being, walking next to him as everyone continues on their ways. He told her all there names. Bankotsu, the big brother, would constantly look back at her. She'd just look at the ground. Even though he was human she knew he was called big brother for a reason. He had to be the strongest, not only would he glance at her but Renkotsu and Suikotsu would to. Jakotsu finally decided on a name. Jin. Her name was going to be Jin. Finally night came and everyone rested. Planning on escaping, she waited for everyone to sleep. Laying next to Jakotsu near the fire made it hard to stay awake but she managed. Finally everyone's eyes were closed for more then 10 minutes, she rose to her feet careful not to make a sound.

"I was wondering when you'd get up" a voice comes. She nearly jumped a mile in the air. Turning she seen Bankotsu raising to his feet. Trying to act like she was only looking for something, her noise goes to the ground, he laughs a little at her attempts to hide. "you can stop acting i know its you girl" her head nearly turns all the way around after hearing him. Panic filled her eyes which apparently he seen. I m not going to kill you, if that s what you think." her eyes relaxed, showing fear. Jakotsu seems to be the only one that doesn t see it." gulping she looked around seeing all the other guys, well most of them any ways, with there eyes open now. The only ones sleeping were Jakotsu, and Mukotsu. Another hard gulp her muscles tense up as the others stand. don t try to run." sighing she turned into her normal form standing.

"so when'd ya figure it out?" she asks in her normal naive voice. They all smirk waiting for Bankotsu to answer.

"when Suikotsu said your eyes were like the girl's" she nods thinking to this morning. He was right but then why'd he say she was its pet....maybe. Probably to hid it from Jakotsu.

"so why haven t you killed me yet. I mean not to complain but that s what Jakotsu kept saying" aloud yawn at the end waiting for a answer.

"what was your name?" Bankotsu says sitting back down staring into the fire.

"Jin like Jakotsu says." she didn t realize she didn t have a name. They took her before she learned it.

"your real name" emphasis on the real word. She sat down trying to remember but draw a black.

"I don t remember" she says flatty standing up again. so its Jin i guess." he sighs laughing a little.

"you'll need a better name then Jin if you want to stay." her eyes nearly jump for joy.

"stay?" she asked confused. This wasn t any thing that Jakotsu said would happen if they found her.

"what you want me to get rid of you?" Bankotsu voice was a little hurt but she don t take notice. "because the only way i can is by killing you, and why waste a life?" she shrugged sitting down. The others relaxed a bit but eye her carefully, still ready at any second if she tried to ran, they'd chance.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hyena-Chan: so sorry this wasnt up yesterday. didnt have internet long enough up load anything**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyena-Chan: there ya go nice and long too just for you all~!!!XD I dont own anyone but Akemi~!!! Enjoy  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I like the name......Akemi if that s alright" she waits once again for him to respond.

"a pretty name for a beautiful girl" he says as giving her a nice smile. Her face turned beat red at his word. The others roll there eyes going back to sleep.

"do you mind if I sleep in a tree rather then on the ground?" she asks sweetly.

"so your staying?" his eyes went back to the fire that was now dieing down.

"I guess....for now" he nods letting her jump into a tree near the camp. Slowly she drifts off to a sleep but yet again she was awaken by something. This time it was a cry.

"He ran away! I thought Jin liked me" she heard Jakotsu wale seeing her no where.

"you know its a girl don t you?" Renkotsu says trying to ignore the cries. Sighing she stand up jumping to the ground landing on a rabbit. {might as well make it look i was doing something} scooting it up she walks into camp with the rabbit in her mouth, of coarse in ger wolfish form. The instant she came into view he nearly tackled her to the ground. She waltzed over to him and drop the rabbit at his feet. look Jin brought me food" Jakotsu picks the rabbit up showing everyone. I knew he wouldn t run away"

"its not a he" again Renkotsu grows getting frustrated.

"says you. You just angry coz you don t know him like i do" he takes her into his arms hugging her. "thanks boy" he pats her head. She held back a growl. {I'm a freaking girl} she yells in her mind, which she must of some how sent to Jakotsu coz he stopped in his tracks looking at her. "your a girl" he repeats slowly. She nods a yes. "fine I'll call you..."

"Akemi" Bankotsu suggested. Jakotsu looked at her waiting for a answer. She nodded again and he hugs her.

"your now Akemi" she have to resist the thoughts to bite him. {so annoying must stop self, must not kill} she thinks trying to resist the feeling. After awhile everyone begin on their ways to the next town. She arrives seeing a lot of kids running around playing. Again she has to fight the thoughts this time to go play with them. Bankotsu signals and in seconds the nice little town was destroyed with no survivors. In shock she throws up making everyone look at her. Fainting she sees the once happy children lay dead. Finally she awake this time in a room, on a nice comfy bed. That s when she realized she wasn t in her animal form. Panicking she quickly turn going out of the room. Finding everyone in a living room area of a great hotel, everyone stops and looks at her once she was in view. Bankotsu with a warm smile, Jakotsu with a annoyed look, Renkotsu and Suikotsu both with smirks the rest were out.

"you can drop the act now Akemi" Bankotsu says still smiling ."we told Jakotsu." sighing she turned into her normal form. Jakotsu turns his back to her. He didn t realizing it hurt her more then just a little she ran off tears in her eyes. She never had disobeyed a worthy master and here he was turning his back to her. Stopping by the river edge just outside the town, tears streaming down her face. Truth be told she had developed respect for her new masters. Feeling sick she closed her eyes in a tree falling asleep once again. For the first time in a long time she didn t wake up to someone or thing. Slowly opening her eyes she makes out the image of people. One even carrying her. Once her eyes adjust to Bankotsu s warm smile. Freaking out she jump out of his grip landing in a tree staring wide eyed at all. Bankotsu only smile innocently.

"where am i?" she asked nicely trying to sound like she wasn t afraid. No one answers only Bankotsu had a smile the others weren t so happy.

"you said you were staying didn t you?" Bankotsu finally answered her, farthering her confusion.

"but I thought-" she stop herself looking at Jakotsu seeing he stilled looked angry. I don t have a master" finally finding the right words.

"be your own master." Bankotsu suggests still with the same warm smile.

"I don t know how to live without one" her eyes drifted to the ground in embarrassment. all my life I ve live my life with someone telling me when I could eat, when I can relax, when I can sleep. Everything I was told to do. Its in my nature to please. I m a loyal little dog eager to please my master and without that i feel empty." her eyes look up seeing everyone's eyes on her making, her uncomfortable. if it makes any different Jakotsu" her eyes go up to him. His gaze meets hers, but him being him, he looked away with his nose in the air like a little kid. you were my favorite master" her gaze fell to the ground. His made its way back to her. even if it was only a short time." she bow getting ready to leave. well i bide you all Farwell." Just as she turned to leave, she hit a chest nearly falling to the ground, Bankotsu catches her, setting her down carefully. Looking up she sees a wolf demon, his eyes on her the whole time. Her eyes focus on him then Bankotsu. Backing, slowly away, behind Bankotsu, the new demon eyes on her, making her even more uncomfortable.

"master?" his voice covered in confusion. Her eyes drift back to the ground, his gazed stayed on hers.

"leave wolf" Bankotsu growls blocking his view of her. She heard what she has to assume him jumping from the tree. Bankotsu s hand tighten, so she knew he was getting his halberd ready. The whole time she'd been around him, he always had his halberd in his right hand. The wolf just stood there trying to get her to look at him but Bankotsu prevented it. The stare down last not long since to other wolves came running calling Koga wait up so she can only assume he's Koga. He paces, trying to see her, but Bankotsu stayed in front of her.

"master? what did you mean by master" he asks not being able to make eye contact.

"She doesn t have to explain herself to you" Bankotsu swings his Banryuu at him. Koga easily dodged it jumping into the tree again." come on Aimi" he pulled her by the arm walking the other way. She takes a look back at the wolf seeing him watch her. "Akemi pick up your feet" he looks back seeing her staring at the wolf boy making him feel a bit of jealously. Renkotsu, Suikotsu can you handle him" they both smirk nodding. Her head turns looking at Bankotsu in horror, but he had already turned his head back so he could see where he was going. After he had gone fare enough, so she couldn t see him, she heard wolves howl in pain making her hold her ears in pain.

"there crying" she whispers falling to her knees. Bankotsu sighs picking her up and continues on his way. He finally stops so the others could catch up. Shortly after everyone joined both them, all the while she was holding her ears down trying to get there cries out but cant.

"damn that Koga he was to quick" Jakotsu came sitting down next to Bankotsu. he got away" he whined crossing his arms over his chest pouting. Hearing he got away made her thoughts a little better, but still the cries remained. Feeling a little dizzy she tries to hold her head up, but everything starts to spine. Holding her head she tries to focus. Before she know it, her head falls back, about to hit her head on rocks behind her. Luckily she was sitting next to Bankotsu and Suikotsu. Bankotsu busy talking to Jakotsu didn t notice her little problem so Suikotsu was the one who caught her. He tries to shake her awake, but she didn t respond. Now everyone s eyes were on her. Bankotsu finely seeing her were unconscious pushed Suikotsu away, bringing her into his lap.

"Akemi!!!! Akemi!!!" he says trying to wake her but having no luck. He holds her close as she slept.

~*~*~*~*in her dream*~*~*~*~*~*~

She s back in her pack just a little pup again. Her mother licks her nose as she tries to find her warm body. Finding it she sleeps only waking up to her mothers whines and her fathers growls. Not being very big and just having her eyes open she didn t know what was right and wrong. A new scent she smelt. A different kind of smell. Salty. Not seeing her mother any where she head towards the light. Only then did she realized it was bad. Her mother lay barely alive trying to make it back to the cave, while her father try to kill the intruder. He makes a jump at the salty smell thing but get sliced in half. Her father lay in two, not fare from the cave entrance. Her mother licks her noise as she two like, your father, dies. The salty smelling creature comes over picking her up laughing. Squirming she tries to get back to her mother, but the creatures grip was to strong. It heads towards the water getting into a boat while another creature rows. Finally she gets free after biting the man finger. He drops her into the water. Trying to swim she paddles but just sink, as the water fills her lungs. A serpent demon brings her to the surface. Coughing the men hear her killing her savior. Pulling her back into the boat, only this time in a dark box.

Outside her dream she'd began shaking uncontrollably. Bankotsu stroked her hair trying to calm her, the others had gone to sleep but Bankotsu stayed awake with her in his lap.

Back in her dream the time had skipped she was now with her first owner. He had bought her from the merchants. He wanted her for some not so pleasant reasons. She was still fairly to young to have as a lover so he just played as he called it, not so good thing she knew, weren t so right. Finally on her 16 birthday he came into her cage with a sly smirk. He dripped off her clothing laughing all the while. Thankfully she were saved before anything happened. The local lord came in with his guards. They ripped him away from her, the guards execute him.

Outside her dream she now begin to cry. Still Bankotsu stroked her hair as she trembled.

In her dream her new owner, the lord, collected rare demons and she was the newest member. She stayed there for a few years, never having enough food, bathing once every three months. He always brought gross looking humans in to see his collection. They always stopped at her being the first on in the little freak show. They always drooled, or try to grab her throw the cage.

Another time skip and she was, this time, it was resent things. She was in the old village looking at her own blood in shock. There stood the band of seven, all devilish looks.

Another skip and she was being cared by Bankotsu him looking down at her as she slept. She woke up seeing him carrying her. For a split second her heart felt safe, but she jumped out of his grip looking shocked.

Outside she dreams she had began to sweat allot along with the tears and shaking but Bankotsu only held her, stroking her hair. Her eyes shot upon in fear. Not being able to see who was looking down from all the tears, she tries to get way but their hands hold her down.

"calm down Akemi" he whispered as he begins to stroke her hair again. The tears come again by this time her eyes were beat red. After while she started to calm down. Bankotsu finally let her go but she stayed there in his lap, him still stroking her hair. Holding onto his leg for dear life, she stared off into space remembering everything. She had blocked out those memories and now they haunt her. Finally she came out of her daze sitting up, Bankotsu watching her every movement. Feeling how heavy her eyes were she turn to go sleep in a tree, but he stops her pulling her back down to his side." you want to talk about it?" he asks but shake her head no not looking at him. He releases her arm, but she didn t move. She just stayed there in his lap, a feeling of security engulfs her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hyena-Chan: Sorry to all those who read this=.= i didnt realizes i uploaded the wrong chapter so thank Yuti-Chan for thatXD I dont own any of the Inu characters~!!!! enjoy and see ya next week~!!!  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~~**~**

"thank you" she whispered crawling into a ball laying next to him. He again stroke her hair as she fell asleep. She awoke to a scream. Opening her eyes, she sees Jakotsu looking at her in horror. Looking around she see Bankotsu laying next to her, attached to her waist still sleeping peacefully. She felt her heart skip a beat but knew she couldn t show it. He yawns opening his eyes seeing her staring at him. Smiling cutely he yawns again, letting her go, sitting up. Blushing she sit up too looking at everyone. Most look away while a few like Renkotsu and Suikotsu glare making her look at the ground. Bankotsu stood grabbing his Banryuu.

"shall we move out?" he asks in his usual happy voice. They all nod standing up and they begin. She sat there staring at them as they walk away. She rose to her feet running after them but before she could catch up, she was scooped up in arms. Her happy smile turned to fear as she sees its not any of the band of seven but the wolf from before. A little yelp escaped her mouth as he jump up into a tree. Bankotsu turned just in time to see a smirking Koga jump off. With anger filled eyes he makes a run after the two but all the while knowing he wouldn t be able to catch the wolf with jewel shards in his legs. Bankotsu lets out a loud cry that her and Koga both hear, his smirk only grows. He stops near a river side where she sees the two other wolf demons sitting and waiting along with a few wolves next to them. They both raise to there feet seeing her in Koga s arms, their eyes fill with confuse. Koga sets her down, smiling at her but she wouldn t look at him only the ground making him frown. She stood next to him, eyes on the ground as they stared at her.

"Ginta, Hakaku this is Akemi" he says pointing to each them and her. She glanced up seeing who each were. she s going to be traveling with us for awhile." her eyes shot up looking at him but he smiles. Backing away from him, she tries to make a run for it but he easily catches you "now don t do that" she looked at the ground. Everyone eyes were on her as her ears pick up her name being called. Her ears being far more sensitive then even then the wolves. A tear rolls down her face, as she know she wouldnt be seeing them for awhile. Night came quickly, Koga had lead everyone to a cliff over looking the forest. Sadly she wasn t aloud to look since Bankotsu was surely looking for her. Koga left to go hunting leaving her in Ginta hands since Hakaku went with him.

"so...." he says trying to get her to talk. She was hugging her knees, on the other side of the fire, not looking at him. Sighing at her lack of words he stands up grabbing her arm pulling her up. He lead her over to the ledge letting her look. She awe at the beauty. He smiles as she run around the ledge looking at everything. Finally seeing everything she went back into the cave smiling. happy now?" he asks. She give him a huge smile nodding. so will you talk?"

"what s wrong with silence?" she asked with the same smile. He shrugs, turning seeing Koga come in with a boar. He throws it down, the instant it hit the ground Ginta attacked it. Hugging her knees again this time with a slit smile. Koga grabs Ginta off growling at him.

"wait your turn." Koga speaks with pride looking at her. you get to eat first" he gives her a warms smile. Shaking her head quickly, she buried her face in her knees. She hears a frustrating sigh come from him. He sits down letting the other two eat there fills along with the other wolves. Slowly, she looked up seeing Koga staring down at her. Blushing she stared into the fire.

"Koga" she say barely about a whisper. His ears picking it up look up from the flames to see her. Her eyes quickly go back to the fire. why did you bring me here" this time a little louder.

"you said something about master" he stops looking out towards the cave entrances I figured he was trying to lock you up." frowning she stood up.

"he saved me from a life of hell thank you, very much." her tail twitches for the first time in a long time. hey" turning around she sees her tail. It moves making her animal instincts act, she run in a few circles trying to catch it. Finally catching it she, looked up seeing the three males looking at her all with cute smiles. Blushing she went back to sitting, hugging her knees.

"can I go back to him?" sheepishly her voice is heard. Silence can then arms is what she heard and felt. Seeing the tan skin she knew it was Koga. Her entire body went tense not trusting him. Time passes and his arms still remain with her still tense.

why do you want to go back to him?" Ginta asks in-between bits as he continues to eat. They didn t seem to great to me" finally she looked up looking at him.

"you wouldn t understand" she mumbled bringing her head back down.

"your so submissive you know that?" Koga says with a different tone of voice, kind of amused. Her eyes don t make there way towards him nor do she relax. She doesn t speak, falling sleep sitting up. She awoke to arms, thinking they were Bankotsu, she didn t open her eyes till she remember that she wasn t with the band of seven. Her eyes open seeing Koga's face looking ahead as to where she was going. His eyes make there way down to hers, looking away instantly, he laughs a little as she get out of his arms. He instantly stops laughing smelling the air. A large smile comes on his face. "Kagome" he mumbles running off leaving her. Stopping looking at him run off she looked back to Ginta and Hakaku seeing them smiling to.

"sister Kagome" they both said running off to catch up. Staring at them as they run debating weather or not to fallow. They both stop looking at her. come on sister Akemi" Ginta waves for her to fallow. Sighing she runs to catch up to them as everyone fallowed Koga s scent. The trio catches up easily seeing how Koga had found them just up ahead. Koga had a strange looking girl's hands in his. As she neared everyone s gazed turned to her excepts Koga s. Unsure of what to do she stares at the ground as the sun hits her eyes making them glow.

"hey Kagome" Koga speaks with a smooth sly tone. A sting hits her heart seeing Koga smiling at Kagome.

"hey Koga" she says nervously. A dog demon goes over to them yelling at Koga and Koga yelling back. The two argue while her and the others sit down. Her head buried in her knees, they all introduced each other and Ginta introduced her. She never spoke a word to any of them finally, Koga and Inuyasha stopped fighting and they joined the others. Koga sitting by Kagome with the half breed on her other side.

"hey Akemi, lets go to the hot springs" the demon slayer Sango suggest. Kagome and I were so why don t you join us?" she didn t even look up feeling nervous. Hearing a sigh then a growl, she looked up seeing the half breed looking angry.

"listen girl stop with the shyness" he growled making her tense up again. Koga noticed but didn t say anything in her defense. we re not going to hurt you damn it" her face heats up. Then a sit boy is heard and a thump so she looked up seeing the mutt with his face in the ground.

"come on" the one they called Kagome offered Akemi her hand. Reluctantly she takes it. She helps Akemi up, leading her to the hot springs. Taking her kimono off she gets into the water slowly as the warmth hit her skin, the other two girls join her with the little fox demon. "so Akemi" she looked up looking at the voice" how'd you end up with Koga"

"he kidnapped me" she mumbled looking down. he s my new master I guess" the last part a little louder. Kagome gasp covering her mouth.

"he kidnapped you?" she stood up getting ready to kill him. As she storms out of the hot springs Akemi grabbed her hand stopping her.

"don t bother. I probably wont be able to find him" stopping she takes a breathe or he wont me back" the last part filled with sorrow. Kagome comes back with a sad shocked expression.

"who?" her words covered with sympathy. Akemi s eyes look at the water as a image of Bankotsu comes into the water making her sigh.

"he gave me freedom" for once her voice not quiet, or filled with shyness. he s probably moved on" this time her quiet voice came back. Both, Sango and Kagome, look at Akemi sad.

"that s not true." Akemi s eyes drift up looking into Sango s he will! He's probably still looking for you." eyes now filled with hope she spark up.

"really you think so?" now she was hyper. She could be right but then she could be wrong. They both nod giving her a thumbs up making her smile even bigger. The little fox had fallen asleep in the water while the three were talking. Enjoying the soke Akemi relaxed thinking about the band of seven hoping there still looking for her. After around a hour everyone headed back seeing the guys sleeping. Looking around for a place to sleep but seeing none she head into the forest since this was probably her only chance to leave. Looking around she finds a little hill looking over the hot springs. Sitting down she smile looking up at the stars, day dreaming, not even realizing someone approach her. They stop waiting for something. A little girl comes running up behind her, tackling her to the ground. Panicking Akemi transformed into her animal form with panic filled eyes. The little girl stares in awe at her. Slowly and carefully she changed her gaze to the larger form seeing it was a male demon the resembled Inuyasha. Seeing the little girls smile Akemi lightened up but keep her distance to the male demon. The two play her laughing, Akemi not saying a word. Once and awhile she'd glance at the male demon seeing he was keeping a eye on both them, but after a while the girl tired curling up to Akemi s soft fur falling asleep instantly. Sadly she was now at the mercy of the male. Hoping he'd just go to sleep too, she closed her eyes resting her head on her paws. To her dismay he doesn t sleep, just watched them both not saying anything. She'd fall asleep but wake up looking at him seeing he was staring at her and the girl. Finally the sun came up and the little girl woke up. She yawns stretching. Quickly getting to her feet she looks at her.

"can we play again?" she asks in her cute little way. Taking a glance at the male she shuck her head no running off. Sadly she tried to catch her, but Akemi being fast out ran her. She finally stopped getting lost. Thinking she was still fallowing Akemi ran out back to where she had began looking back with a smile in animal form, but see she wasn t there. Hitting legs she bounce off tumbling off. Looking up the male demon looked down at her with hate filled eyes. Panicking she run off looking for Rin, finding her in a flower patch picking flowers. She sees Akemi, runs to her so Akemi lead her back to the demon this time making sure she was fallowing. my names Rin" she finally says. Turning back into her regular form she nodded. that s Jaken and that s lord Sesshomaru" hearing the word lord her eyes widen

"good bye Rin" She run off faster this time. Stopping on a cliff, she scanned her surroundings looking for movement but find none. Staying there all day she waited but nothing, no one. At night she turned into her animal form, letting out a unholy howl hoping Bankotsu heard it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyena-Chan: sorry its rather short but~! i got 5 other stories to do too^^ plus 2 i havent wrote on in over a month=.= enjoy i dont own anyone but Akemi!!!**

~~~~~~somewhere far away~~~~~  
Bankotsu stops in his tracks looking behind him, his Banryuu in his right hand like always. The others stop waiting for there leader.

"what s wrong big brother?" Renkotsu asks seeing how Bankotsu was still staring off into the distance.

"its nothing lets go" Bankotsu says beginning on his way again. I thought I heard something but it must have been my imagination." the band continues on there way to where ever they were going.

~~~~closer to her but still far~~~~~

Koga still remand with Inuyasha and the others. They were bickering when they heard the cry both stopping and looking.

"what was that?" Shippo asks clinging onto the nearest thing which was Kagome.

"she's sad" Koga says raising to his feet.

"its your fault, wolf, you kidnapped her" Inuyasha glares at Koga.

"I did not. I was helping" he growled back in his defense. He told the story of what he knew about you to the others. All in the end looking sad even Inuyasha. another cry this time louder. Koga s wolves start to howl, but he glares shutting them up.

"what can we do?" Kagome asks she seemed so sad in the hot springs but she smiled after thinking about some guy." they all nod thinking.

~~~~~somewhere even closer~~~~~~  
"lord Sesshomaru what was that?" Rin asks clinging to his leg it sounds sad" Sesshomaru looks towards your direction turning, heading that way. lord Sesshomaru wait for me" she calls running after him. He stops her telling her to wait with Jaken, she does as she's told. He walks the whole way seeing, Akemi in animal form sitting head hanging low. She didn t even take notice to him as she listen for some familiar voices but none come. Sesshomaru takes her side waiting for her to speak, but she only let out another cry.

~~~~~~~far far away~~~~  
"I knew it wasn t my imagination" Bankotsu stops in his tracks again. "something crying out in pain" they others look at there leader as if he was insane.

"what s it matter big brother? Its a animal so what" Jakotsu says not caring. Bankotsu nods brushing off the hopes it was you. They all head off into the Easter lands.

~~~~~with Akemi~~~~~  
After that cry she looked over to Sesshomaru not caring if he ripped out her throat out. Sadness filled eyes, he knees down petting her on the head, shocking her. Slowly Akemi s eyes relax enjoying his petting. Never had she ever been pet only beaten. Slowly she lay down falling asleep, dreaming of the day she'd see Bankotsu again. Akemi awake next to Rin seeing lord Sesshomaru awake waiting with Jaken. Rin s eyes open a little after Akemi s, her eyes fill with happiness seeing her.

"its you" she says getting to her feet. You never told me your name" she finishes waiting for her to answer, turning into her regular form, she speaks.

"Aimi" she simply said getting to her feet heading the other way Sesshomaru was facing. Sesshomaru used his speed to get in front of her. Staring at him she looked for an answer as to why he stopped her. His gaze went to Rin seeing a sad look. With a heavy sigh she turned taking Rin s side as, he starts to head off into the western lands. Rin and her both fallowed playing some of the way till dark. She laid down expecting to sleep, but Sesshomaru handed Akemi, Rin. Carrying Rin on her back in animal form, he leads Akemi to a large mansion like thing. He leads her inside showing her Rin s room, setting her down, Akemi laid down on the floor falling asleep. She was woken by Jaken hitting her on the head with his staff. Jumping back she hit the wall looking scared. Sesshomaru comes, seeing her terrified, he kicks Jaken in the head. Rin gets up pulling Akemi out of the room to the outside garden. The two played all day only stopping so Rin could eat. She waited outside for Rin to come back but after some time she get bored laying down, thinking.

Finally a image immerges, thinking it was Rin she get to her feet hiding. As they draw near she pounced out knocking the person to the ground, seeing golden eyes instead of Rin s dark brown ones. Gulping she backed off, getting off him. Sesshomaru stands dusting himself off. Akemi backed away till her back was to a tree and still she cowered down expecting to get hit but didn t. Opening her eyes she sees a plate of food on the ground but she ignored it turning her back to it as she laid in the shade. She woke to Rin s scream. Instinctively she jumped up, seeing she's just existed not hurt. She tackles Akemi to the ground and again, the two played till night fall. She carried Rin into her room laying down on the floor again. The days go by and her and Rin play and play and play.

Akemi grew hungry after ignoring food for so long, she snuck out at night to go hunt something but find her hunting skills weren t so good. Having killed nothing she snuck back, in sleeping the rest of the night while her stomach rumbled. This morning she woke up earlier then normal seeing Sesshomaru, she quickly rose, getting Rin up. He heads straight out the door not getting food much to her dismay. Jaken fallows along with Rin and since Akemi was Rin s now she followed her. All walking, not running. Rin didn t feel like playing so they walked in silence. Akemi s stomach growled once again, making everyone look at her. Staring at the ground she only blushes slightly. Night came quickly and everyone rested. As soon as everyone was sleeping she ran off to go try her luck with hunting again. This time she managed to catch some fish eating them instantly. The sun started to come up, panicking she ran off to go find Rin again but the camp sit was all ready empty. Knowing damn well that they already left she wait there thinking.

After the sun came up some more, Akemi decided to dig a den and sleep during the day and go out at night. Curling up into a ball she fall asleep again. Awaking after the heat went down she crawled out seeing the sun set, this was going to be how it was from now on. Alone. Sighing she head out, hoping to find someone.

~~~~days later~~~~~~

Akemi hadn t talked to any one for a long time. She only wanted someone to stay at her side even if they hated her. Sesshomaru and her relationship wasn t great but not bad. He never got mad at her little mistakes, he never raised his claws to her. He offered her food every time he ate and now she didn t even have that. Akemi walked quiet some ways from where she originally started. Stopping finally at a well she rest not caring who was around. Slowly she drifted off into a weird sleep. Her eyes drift open seeing silver hair flowing in the wind. Thinking it was Sesshomaru, she keep your head low, showing him respect, but taking in a sniff of air she realize that it was the half breed from a while back.

so your awake" he speaks quietly trying not to scare her. why do you have the faint sent of Sesshomaru on you?" smelling herself she did in fact still smell like him.

"he was taking care of me for a little while" a new found voice spoke not afraid nor quiet. He turns looking at her with a smile. where are your friends? Your a dog like me, so you need company or you'd be going insane" he laughs a little sitting next to Akemi, like a dog.

"They re around. Kagome went back to her own time, she needed to get some things" he looks away at the last bit trying to act like he didn t know. Sighing she looked up to the stars.

"you like her don t you?" instantly he looks at her shocked. I kind of figured that much." his eyes go to the ground. She sat there just staring at the stars thinking that maybe Bankotsu was looking at them like she was. what does love feel like? How long does it take to fall in love?" he looks at her confused. I barley know him and he's always on my mind. I don t know how but I do. He first tried to kill me then he helped me." slowly she stood up yawning.

"why aren t you with him?" Inuyasha asks still sitting there.

"I cant find him. His scents gone from around here" her words slowed thinking of him. Before another word could be said Kagome come out of the well. Seeing Akemi, she hugged her with a thankful smile. Inuyasha leads the two back to everyone, they to hug Akemi, Kagome gives her some weird but tasty food then she fell a sleep again. Waking with Shippo laying next to her, she slowly and carefully moved so she didn t to wake him. She looked around, seeing no one else around except the monk, but she didn t like him to well. They all slept while she waited. Finally before the monk woke up they all come back together smiling. Eyeing them she stood, waiting for what they had mind.

Akemi guess what" Kagome says a little to happy for her liking. Akemi just shruged not having a voice. were going to help you look for that guy you like." blocking out there voices she sniffed the air.

"there s a jewel shard coming this way" her eyes focused in the distance ears perked. The three stare at her a little shocked. there s two." finally Inuyasha breaks down laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyena-Chan: I appologize for the errors in this, my beta has quit on me=.=;; and for taking so long^^; Updating is bothersome to me, i used to love seeing what peopled say but I need a break for my own time. I dont own any of the Inuyasha's characters.**

"Inuyasha she's right" he stops instantly. they re faint but there coming this way like she said" they stare blankly at Akemi.

"I can smell them along ways away." Proudness covered her voice now. In a matter of five minutes the jewel shards were there. It was none other then Koga.

"I smelt you near by Kagome so I decided to stop by" he takes her hands in his as he speaks. "oh hey Akemi" he turns looking at her. long time no see." she only glare at him. so how you know I was coming?"

"Akemi" his attention goes back to you leaving Kagome.

"and how'd she know I was coming?" he gaze fell on her, he walks over to her looking down into her eyes. She had to look up since she was only to his chest but she didn t care. The new Akemi was angry at him for taking her away from Bankotsu.

"she can smell the shards from a long ways away" Sango finally joining the conversation. Koga smirks looking into her eyes some more.

"really now?" his smirk grows as she nodded. Bringing his hand up to his chin, he begins to think. I'm sorry Kagome" he starts going over to her. but it seems Akemi better for me then you. I know you must be crushed but you got that mutt so" he turns seeing that Akemi was gone. Looking a little confused, he looks around trying to find her. Akemi, on the other hand, took off running figuring he'd end up kidnapping her again. Stopping in a flower patch, she laid down taking in all the wonderful smells. Koga comes in a whirlwind landing informed of her. Instantly getting to her feet, he takes her hands in his.

~~~~~~in the bushes~~~~~

"ohhhh big brother will love to hear about this" Jakotsu says staying low and quiet. Suikotsu nods looking a little sad. Jakotsu runs off to go find Bankotsu while Suikotsu watches.

~~~~with Akemi mean while~~~~

She ripped her hands out of his grip growling. He looks down at her confused but she only glare.

"don t touch me wolf" she said through clenched teeth.

"what's wrong with you?" he asks eyeing her unsure. She back way as he takes a step forwards. In a flash a blue blur, comes out of the bushes, standing in front of her protectively. Throw the tears she seen a familiar form.

"Suikotsu" she squealed hugging him from behind making him blush a little but still ready for anything. Koga backs off a little having Suikotsu claws at his throat. I ve missed you all so much."

"Akemi run" he says taking a side glance at her but she just smiles innocently at him.

"why you'll protect me won t you?" in her little cute voice he nods a yes.

"from this wolf yes, but I don t think I can protect you from Big Brother. Jakotsu ran off to go find him. I don t think he's going to be to happy since you were holding the wolf's hands." nodding slowly she turned to run but stop going up to Suikotsu and giving him a quick kiss on the check then run off to who knows where. She stopped at a cliff and wait. Before she was out of view she heard Suikotsu yell out stay hidden till I tell Bankotsu the truth. So she waited and waited and waited.

~~~~with Jakotsu~~~~~~ He finally found Bankotsu back in the village they just destroyed drinking some sake. Seeing Jakotsu he waves saying yo. Jakotsu bends down catching his breathe.

"I.......saw......with .......wolf..." he says between breathes.

"Jakotsu calm down" he pats his friend on the back a little rankly. He clearly had a few to many, he in fact had been drinking more sake since you had been kidnapped. Jakotsu takes a few deep breathes. here drink so sake" he hands him some which he quickly drinks now speak"

"I seen Akemi holding that wolf's hands" Bankotsu s jaw nearly hits the ground. He runs back to where he was sitting, grabbing his Banryuu, and runs off having Jakotsu lead him with the others fallowing. In no time they get there seeing Suikotsu fighting with the wolf. Once Koga seen them, he ran off in the opposite direction from Akemi. Bankotsu walks over to Suikotsu waiting for a explanation.

"big brother before you jump to any conclusions. Akemi wasn t holding his hands, he forced her to. Then when she started backing away I stepped in protecting her." he stops seeing the anger leave his leaders eyes. I told her to run off and hide till I calmed you down......we all notice how much you've changed since the wolf took her. Even if we only had her around for a little time you really got attached, didn t you?"

"I don t like being questioned" he said walking of towards her direction. The others fallow looking for Akemi. Night came and she still waited but heard nothing. Figuring it was worth her head she let out a cry in her animal form. Them hearing, head towards the cliff she was on. Turning back into her human form, she dangled her feet over the edge, looking up at the moon. As her eyes drift down she makes out a image of people, getting ready to run, she stands waiting. Bankotsu waving up at her, she smiled big. "Yo, Akemi" he yells. Relaxing she look for Suikotsu seeing him with his usual smirk. Assuming he calmed him down she jumped down. More then it looked, she figured she'd land and get hurt but she was caught, smiling up at Bankotsu, who smirks down at her. long time no see" nodding he set her down letting her stand on her own. Jakotsu glared at her but the others welcome her back. In the back round Bankotsu and Jakotsu talk. why do you hate Akemi so much I mean sure she's a girl but so what" Jakotsu glares at his leader. come on she's been really kind to you"

"I just don t like that fact that you like her so much." he says crossing his arms over his chest like a five year old. I have nothing against her. I just don t see why she has to hang around. All the other guys seem to like her too, but what about me I might like her too." Bankotsu laughs a little at his friends words.

"so you want her for yourself?" he asks Jakotsu.

"no I m just saying. I didn t want to be forgotten." again Bankotsu laughs joining his fellow comrades in greeting her back. After a minute Jakotsu comes over to her, greeting her back into the group again, smiling all the while. Everyone stayed there for the night. She slept in a tree near the others, falling asleep as they talk, but like usual she had nightmares falling out of the tree, she landed on her stomach still asleep. Bankotsu stops talking, he walks over to her and picks her up carrying her to the others.

"so Renkotsu you think you should have her ha?" Bankotsu says walking over to him with Akemi in his arms. here" he sets her down next to Renkotsu who looks at her a little nervous. what afraid she might bite" he glares. Bankotsu comes back over, picks her back up setting her in-between him and Suikotsu. I don t want you alone with Akemi at any time. Not till this is cleared up." he glares at Renkotsu as she squirmed in her sleep grabbing onto the nearest source of warmth, she clung on pulling herself closer. Everyone s eyes went on her as she mumble in her sleep.

"Bankotsu" barely above a mumble, but it was clear as she clung onto his leg. He sits crossed legged arms folded over his chest. The others member watched her as she start to twitch still sleeping.

"why's she twitching like that?" Jakotsu asks still watching her confused.

"she's dreaming" Bankotsu answers looking down. His hand slowly moves over her head but he stops just fare enough so he could feel her warm breathe on his finger tips. Pulling his hand back he looked up from her seeing all the other guys staring at their leader in shock and confusion. He glares making them look away. Soon they all sleep, Bankotsu laid next to her careful not to wake her but still made it look like he didn t care if she did get hurt. He watched her breathe in slowly then exhale for a little while till she woke in the morning. Slowly everyone wakes up, eventually everyone was ready to move out. Being lead by Bankotsu, she'd glance up at him but he refused to look her way. Walking next to Suikotsu, she felt some what safe. Sure, yeah she could fight but not at their level...or at least most of them. As the day progressed Bankotsu just wouldn t look at her. After realizing where they were heading, she trid to get them to change coarse not wanting them to run into Sesshomaru, but still Bankotsu refused to look at, or acknowledge her presence. None of the others would speak so it drove her insane. Not being able to take it she left them once again going off to find Sesshomaru, figuring Rin could be her master and not ignore her. No one even came after her . Sadly she drug her feet just wishing that life was back to normal but sadly that wasn t going to happen. Unknowing she walked straight into a village. She ended up being captured by the lord of this part of land. It must be between Sesshomaru and the old lord that Bankotsu killed. He had her thrown into a cage then left.  
"so this is my new life?" she whispered before crawling up into a corner and going to sleep. She woke in the morning after some guard started banging on the bars.

"wake up you filthy demon" he growled the lord wants to see you. she got to her feet obeying his orders since her will to live, died. The guard lead her to a room where the lord was waiting with his mistress.

"demon do you have any idea why I captured you?" he asked sitting in his chair. She shook her head no, looking to the ground "rumor has it that the leader of the band of seven has taken a liking to a kitsune. And since there s only a few inexistence you must be her." she'd looked up at him confused. "when he comes for you we will slay him and his followers." her tongue got caught in her throat.

"but why?" she managed to say "he hasn't done anything to hurt you!"

"he'll eventually come to this village, like he has to all the others, and when he tries to destroy the village we'll show him you. As he's distracted, we ll put an end to him." for once she felt the urge to kill and being a demon the impulse took over. In a blink she killed him along with the rest of the guards. After she took off away from there.

"Bankotsu" she mumble looking up to the clouds. "good bye" then she ran off to who knows where.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip one year~~~~~~~~~

She had been captured again. This time to a perverted lord to the south. She d been doing fine until she had felt the urge to kill again. She had tried but failed resulting in her capture. This lord forced himself on her almost every night. But lucky she hadn t become pregnant yet. He hopes that she will, but none yet. She d heard rumors that Bankotsu had been seen around but he never came. Inuyasha, she heard, was still after the poison demon. She didn t remember his name but that didn t matter. The lord kept her in a cage all day and only let her out an hour each night for his use. She d tried to get away but he had her demonic energy sealed so she wasn t able to use them. As of this day she was in her cage. Explosion were one of the few things she could hear. That and screams, with the heavy smell of blood. Finally she heard the door open, up the stairs, someone was coming for her. Expecting a guard she growled backing into the corner.

"Akemi?" a voice comes. She came out of the shadowy corner seeing Suikotsu. Her tail wags for the first time in months. He stays quiet thinking something over. Then the door blew open as he gestured for her to come out to him. She did so and he takes her into his arms carrying her, all the while having a smirk, or was it a smile, across his face as he walk through the now ruined village. He finally stopped setting her down as the others came out. Everyone greeted her even Jakotsu to her surprise, except Bankotsu who was no where to be found. After they all caught up mainly her, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu Bankotsu's voice came then a girly laugh.

"Oh and Bankotsu has a new friend. Her names Maya" Jakotsu quickly said standing. Akemi stared as Bankotsu came into view with a girl. From her smell she was human but something just wasn't right about her. She glared at Akemi, as Akemi were standing next to Jakotsu and Renkotsu.

"Big brother look who I found" Suikotsu says with a proud smile.

"You found a demon wench! Just what we need" the girl says with a cold glare at them.

"Now, now Maya don't say that about Akemi" Bankotsu was slurring his words so he must be drunk, but Akemi didn't smell any sake. But then she had been forced to live in that cage most of the day so maybe her nose wasn't as good.

"But Bankotsu I don't like her." Maya purred into his ear, making Akemi want to kill her but she knew very well what Bankotsu was capable of. Jakotsu pulled Bankotsu away from her over to the sides where they could talk. "Listen you little demon wench, Bankotsu's mine and I'll be damned if I give up this"  
now Akemi got her game. She didn't even care for Bankotsu, she just didn't want to go back to living as a normal human again. Bankotsu was he ticket to fun. Looking over Akemi's shoulder she seen Suikotsu and Renkotsu both glaring at Maya. Finally Akemi's gaze goes to Jakotsu as she sees Bankotsu put Banryuu to his throat. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Bankotsu" she whispered. That had been her first words in months. He stopped looking over to her, he must have heard. He walked over to her, looking her dead in the eyes. He was a little taller then her but not much. Before anyone said anything she flung her arms around him, hugging him tight with tears coming down her eyes. "What's happened to you?" he finally realized what was going on and pushed her to the ground.

"You can bring her with but keep her away from me" he growled walking over to Maya and walking away. The tears still falling from her eyes.

"Damn I thought that'd work" Renkotsu growled making Akemi look at him. Suikotsu helped her to her feet as Jakotsu walk over to the three.

"He's still keeping that little wench around" Jakotsu say glaring as the two walked off. "We're not that fond of her" Jakotsu explained. "After you left the last time Bankotsu started with the drinking again. He picked up this little wench 6 months ago. Even though we try to get ride of her, he just wont. And every time we say something he threatens to kill us." Akemi nodded so that's what was up. She fallowed after everyone thinking of a plan all the while. Everyone could feel the tension, as they all walked on. She pulled Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu to the back and began to explain the plan she had thought of. Though they really didn't want to ....or should I say Jakotsu didn't want to, they all agree. Suikotsu s arm goes over her should walking up to Bankotsu.

"Hey big brother is it alright if Akemi and me go on up ahead? We want to ketch up"he nudged Bankotsu's side hinting. Bankotsu glared at him then to Akemi.

"It seems you were right Maya. She is a little wench." Maya smiled proud but it quickly turned to a glare. "No Suikotsu" he says simply.

"But big brother" Suikotsu tried to act like it really hurt him.

"As leader of the band of seven I have final word and I say no" then his glare turned back to Suikotsu from Akemi. Suikotsu sighs slowing his pace till the two were behind everyone.

"What now?" he whispered to her. She smirked glaring up to the girl.

"I expected this much. Just keep up the act and hell eventually break, I think" Suikotsu smirk nodding. He was either really good at acting, or it wasn't acting at all but real. "Suikotsu you're a really good actor" he smirk looking down at you nodding. That made her a little nervous but this was Suikotsu, the man who saved her from Koga, from the life of captivity, and now was helping her get that new girl, though from what she heard that was something they all wanted. Suikotsu and Akemi kept up the act till they reached a village which everyone instantly destroyed. She just watched the whole event. Suikotsu came back to her side with a smirk giving her a bloody necklace.

"For you" he says as she took it. In truth it was disgusting but it was part of the act. She put it around her neck as Bankotsu came over to them.

"Suikotsu I want to talk to you" he pulled Suikotsu away from Akemi taking him over to a hut, talking to him in there. After about 5 minutes they both come out. Suikotsu looking a little nervous while Bankotsu had a smirk across his face as he watched Akemi go to Suikotsu.

"What'd he say?" she asked quietly since Bankotsu was still smirking as he watched the two. Suikotsu getting his nerve back smirk putting his arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Just play along" he whispered before pulling her into a kiss. At first she had no idea what was going on, but then it hit her, Bankotsu wanted proof and proof is what they'd give him. She put her arms behind his head pulling him closer. It didn't take him any time to react. What seemed like a second was actually a few minutes. They pulled away smirking at one another, both seeing Bankotsu angry. His sly smirk turned to a frown then hurt, which wasn't something she wanted to do. He turned walking way with Maya. "He didn't believe us so he wanted proof. And from what I seen he bought it." Akemi was still lost in thought, about Bankotsu sadness and Suikotsu's kiss. She only turn completely, after Bankotsu had disappeared into a hut.

***************************************  
**Hyena-Chan: I dont own any of the Inuyshas characters just AkemiXD hope ya liked sorry for errors, and next one will be out shortly and that will be the last oneXD**


	8. Finall!

"I think we hurt him" she said staring off at a random direction. Suikotsu put his arm around her pulling her along.

"Don't worry its all part of the plan." he lead her to the house everyone was staying at and again Bankotsu pulled Suikotsu away from her. This time Suikotsu came back with a frown. "He doesn't want us alone together. He wants you to stay in his room with him and Maya." Her jaw nearly hit the floor. Before she knew it, it was time for bed time. As everyone went off to there rooms she stayed close to Suikotsu but Bankotsu called her over. Suikotsu pushed her towards Bankotsu but she turned back around kissing him on the check, then fallowed the two into Bankotsu's room. Soon after they started . well you know which grossed Akemi out. Slowly she'd inch herself over to the door only once had Bankotsu looked at her and to ask if she wanted to join, even thought Maya wasn't for it, of course she said no and he went on. Finally she was to the door. Quietly she opened it, slipping out only Maya seen but she didn t say anything. She crept across the hall into Suikotsu's room but find he wasn't there so she go into the next person on her list who she considered a friend, Jakotsu. He was sleeping on his bed, so she crawled up into it laying next to him, until he woke up after pulling her close.

"Akemi? What are you doing in here? Bankotsu say you had to stay with him, didn't he?" Jakotsu asks rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Yeah but there.." Jakotsu clearly caught on giving her a gross look. "yeah" she managed to say. "I'm beginning to think that my plans not going well." So her and Jakotsu stay up talking all night. In the morning she heard Bankotsu talking and laughing, this made her wonder if he even noticed she wasn't there. Both Akemi and Jakotsu leave his room, Jakotsu leading the way as they walk down the hall.

"Hey Jakotsu I had the craziest dream." he had is eyes shut as he sat in a chair. Everyone was gathered around him except Akemi, Jakotsu, and Maya who was still sound asleep.

"Really big brother what was it about? Some cute guy with long silver hair and fangs named Inuyasha that's perfect" he was daydreaming now.

"That we found Akemi and she was all over Suikotsu" he opened his eyes seeing her standing there with Jakotsu. There was along pause before he spoke again "Yo, Akemi" he had a sweet smile as he waved at her. She sweat dropped smiling at him.

"Bankotsu" a voice calls from his room. "Where'd ya go?" out came Maya half dressed. "There you are" she hung off him, glaring at the rest of them. Suikotsu came over to Akemi putting a arm around her waist. She only give him a side glance as Bankotsu stared at the too of them confused. His memory must have hit him, because he pushed Maya off him glaring at her, then Suikotsu and finally his eyes rested on Akemi, though it was a glare she could see the hurt. He walked away after grabbing his Banryuu. Bankotsu where ya going Maya calls scrabbling to her feet.

"I don't know who you are" he growls glaring at her after he stopped. He pointed his Banryuu to her throat "and if you were wise you'd leave" she looked at him stunned then she turned to Akemi.

"You did this" she growled running at her ready to kill, but Suikotsu step in front of her. Before she could even get close enough, she fell to the ground in two pieces. Blood splattered across both Suikotsu and Akemi, though most was on him.

"I told you, you should have left" Bankotsu says with a smile "Are you both ok?" They both nod yes as Akemi whip the blood off. Suikotsu just whipped it on his clothes. "That's good" he turned again walking off. Everyone had wide smiles across there faces seeing her dead.

"Finally" Jakotsu says doing a little dance. "Big brother wait for me!" he says running to catch up with Bankotsu. Akemi look at Suikotsu then fallowed everyone.

"My plan worked?" she smiled big over to Suikotsu, who just looks down at her. "We must be great actors. But I wonder why he snapped out of it all the sudden." Everyone just shrugged. Everyone fallowed behind Bankotsu, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Big brother" Renkotsu started. Bankotsu turned to look at him. Aren't you glad that Akemi's back?" Bankotsu looked at him confused.

"Why would I be?" he said making everyone look at him in shock. "She's was only gone a few hours" everyone nearly fell over including Akemi. Throw all the hell and he doesn't remember anything, though she'd never tell him what that lord had done to her fearing that he might not let her stay.

"Big brother she s been gone more then a yea"r Suikotsu says. Then Renkotsu and Jakotsu told him all that happened throw that year with them. She just stood next to Suikotsu since she wasn t to sure about what was going to happen.

"Really?" he asked confused. "All that's a blur to me." He was just staring at them confused. A little smile came across her face seeing him confused was so cute.

"That's to be expected big brother. You have been drinking a lot of sake" Renkotsu explains. By the time they were throw she had made herself comfy in Suikotsu's arms. Though her heart belong to Bankotsu, she just couldn't pull away from Suikotsu just like that, he was being so nice to her, he did save her from Bankotsu wrath. It just wouldn't be right if she just left him like that. She just laid there in Suikotsu's arms, as night comes she begin to drift off to sleep. She awoke to a bed and arms around her, just not to the arms she was used to. She wiggled trying to turn but they held her tight. Tensing up since she wasn't able to see who it was, she tried to push away from the source.

"Relax, its only me" the voice said "Your making it hard to sleep" she smiled to herself in the dark. He loosens his grip so she could move but instead of pushing away she cuddled up to his chest with a smile. Though she couldn't see that well she knew he was smiling as he held her close. "I'm sorry" he says as she drifted off to sleep once more. Shortly after she awoke to Bankotsu shaking her roughly. "Akemi wake up we have to go!" Just as she opened her eyes a sharp pain went through her. "Please no you cant die, not yet." he stopped, hugging her limp body. "Akemi I love you." Her one regret she never got to say good bye. Or that she loved him back. That wasn't how she wanted it to end. Her dream was to grow old with him, even though he, a human and she, a demon. The last thing she heard is Bankotsu cry out her name then all went permanently black.

Shortly after her death, Bankotsu and the rest of the band of seven were killed by Inuyasha and his gang. Bankotsu was never right after that. He wanted to kill Inuyasha for killing Akemi. Inuyasha, by mistake, stabbed Akemi throw the back trying to get at Bankotsu. Everyone was devastated that day. But Bankotsu joined Akemi in the end ..sorta.

*****************************************  
**Hyena-Chan: so there ya have it~ the ending! will there be a sequal? I dont know its possible i suppose some howXD Ill think on it, Becuase many have asked for a sequal^^ I dont own the inuyasha characters~!!!**


End file.
